


Death of a Mate

by The_Dementors_Kiss



Series: Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Spoilers, Harry dies in the Final Battle, M/M, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss
Summary: Harry dies in the battle, and when a creature’s Mate dies they will become reckless and suicidal, killing anyone they perceive to be at fault for the death of their Mate and then themselves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Death of a Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Draco are the same Creatures as in my other fic, Draco's Neko. Also, people die, so if you don't like to read that kind of thing then don't.

“Harry Potter is dead!”

“No! NO!  _ HARRY! _ ” The words tear themselves out of my throat, ragged and desperate.

No. He can't be dead. He’s the Boy Who Lived! But I know it. I can feel it, felt it, through our bond. The moment he died I felt the bond sever, emptiness rushing in to fill the space it had left. 

I fall to my knees. 

“No...” I whisper. 

“Silence!” Voldemort shouts, blasting off a spell. 

“You stupid children. Harry Potter is dead.” He turns to his Death Eaters. “Harry Potter is dead!” 

They all cheer, and then I just… snap. 

I stand, starting to glow a cold, icy blue, and my wings explode out of my back, shredding my shirt. Claws push out of my fingertips, bronze in color. My eyes turn gold and my face cold. I glow even brighter, floating gently. 

The blue explodes outwards and turns the air cold, everyone going silent. I drop to the ground, full of rage. My Mate is  _ dead _ . I growl. 

_ They will pay.  _

Everyone moves fearfully away from me, and I launch myself towards the Death Eaters. I barrel into Bellatrix, slashing furiously with my new claws. She shrieks in pain, falling silent once she dies. 

I grab my wand, shooting the Killing Curse at Death Eaters, again and again and again. 

Then I pounce on Nagini, killing her so I can kill the Dark Lord. Once she is dead I point my wand at Voldemort. 

“ _ Crucio. _ ” 

He falls to the ground, writhing in pain, as I deal with Rudolfus, who is angry that I killed Auntie Bella. My wings, folded on my back, open suddenly, razor sharp feathers killing Rudolfus and the other Death Eaters trying to attack me. 

I turn back to Voldemort, killing him quickly, then I look to the other Death Eaters, trying to run. I had killed most of the Inner Circle and I took care of the ones I missed quickly. 

“ _ Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! _ ” 

I pause, looking around, feeling a thrill of satisfaction. 

_ My revenge is complete. _

With that thought I glow once more, a warm golden colour this time, and my body falls to the ground, my spirit rising to meet my Mate’s. 

“Welcome, my Draco,” Harry says, pulling me into a hug. 

I kiss him gently and he takes my hand, leading me away from the battle below. We will never have to be apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation, brought to you by Hermione Granger:
> 
> When the mate of someone with Creature Blood dies their mate can feel it. They will feel empty, then they will snap. Their Creature side comes out and they glow, like they do the first time they let their Creature side come out, then the light will explode outwards, turning the air cold with their grief and rage. They also gain some sort of physical weapon, such as claw-like appendages. A Veela’s wings will also become hard and sharp as knives, along with claws. They will then hunt down and kill anyone that they perceive to be at fault for the death of their Mate, even those they considered to be family or friends, then killing themselves.
> 
> The beginning might not be the same as in the books, so sorry for that, but I had to take it from the movie, as someone is borrowing my book right now.
> 
> If you want to watch the clip, this is it on YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hux0cRbpBHg


End file.
